The present invention generally relates to material displacement apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to apparatus for releasably coupling a replaceable excavating tooth point or other wear member to an associated adapter nose structure.
A variety of types of material displacement apparatus are provided with replaceable wear portions that are removably carried by larger base structures and come into abrasive, wearing contact with the material being displaced. For example, excavating tooth assemblies provided on digging equipment such as excavating buckets or the like typically comprise a relatively massive adapter portion which is suitably anchored to the forward bucket lip and has a reduced cross-section, forwardly projecting nose portion, and a replaceable tooth point having formed through a rear end thereof a pocket opening that releasably receives the adapter nose. To captively retain the point on the adapter nose, generally aligned transverse openings are formed through these interchangeable elements adjacent the rear end of the point, and a suitable connector structure is driven into and forcibly retained within the aligned openings to releasably anchor the replaceable tooth point on its associated adapter nose portion.
The connector structure typically has to be forcibly driven into the aligned tooth point and adapter nose openings using, for example, a sledge hammer. Subsequently, the inserted connector structure has to be forcibly pounded out of the point and nose openings to permit the worn point to be removed from the adapter nose and replaced. This conventional need to pound in and later pound out the connector structure can easily give rise to a safety hazard for the installing and removing personnel.
Various alternatives to pound-in connector structures have been previously proposed for use in releasably retaining a replaceable wear member, such as a tooth point, on a support structure such as an adapter nose. While these alternative connector structures desirably eliminate the need to pound a connector structure into and out of an adapter nose they typically present various other types of problems, limitations and disadvantages including, but not limited to, complexity of construction and use, undesirably high cost, and the necessity of removing the connector structure prior to removal or installation of the replaceable wear member.
A need accordingly exists for an improved wear member/support member connector structure. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.